


Systir

by Saucery



Series: The Genderfuck Collection [8]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternative Perspective, BDSM Fantasy, Betrayal, Deception, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Plans, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, Forbidden, Fucked Up, Genderswap, Good and Evil, Height Differences, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, POV Alternating, Partner Betrayal, Princes & Princesses, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Royalty, Sabotage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Size Difference, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Villains, Warning: Loki, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I celebrate a canonically female Thor by imagining her in an incestuous lesbian relationship with Loki.</p><p>Because some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Systir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nookiepoweredamazon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nookiepoweredamazon), [nookiepoweredamazon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nookiepoweredamazon/gifts).



> This story is a gift for the amazingly talented Dreamincolor. I had initially intended to write Loki!Maleficent/Thor!Aurora for her, and while I _am_ still working on that, I somehow ended up writing Thorki femslash, as well. Uh, whoops?
> 
> The title is Old Norse for "sister." My advice is that you re-read Thor's POV after finishing the story, because many of Loki's words and gestures have double meanings that only become obvious upon a re-read.
> 
> What can I say? Loki's a trickster. Tricking is what she does.

* * *

 

**_Thor._ **

When Thor came of age and lifted Mjolnir for the first time, the warriors gathered in the great hall cheered, and even Loki had a little smile on her face, her clever eyes lit with secrets and, perhaps, promises. Thor did not dare hope for more, but when the feast was over, Loki drew Thor into the shadows behind a heavy, sweeping drape. Loki had always been fond of shadows, of concealment, and it was a fortunate fondness, for the nature of her bond with Thor was such that it could only thrive unseen. Were their parents to learn of it, Thor and Loki would no doubt be forcibly parted.

Thus far, however, they had escaped notice. And now, enclosed within the stifling drape, Loki’s scent was overpowering—a scent of forests and streams and hidden places, of magic and starlight and mystery. She leaned into Thor like a sapling, willowy and slight, and kissed Thor on the mouth, softly and hotly and sweetly, her slender fingers tangling in Thor’s thick, golden plait.

“My sister,” Loki murmured, a strange hunger in her gaze, a hunger that made Thor shiver. “Soon, you will also be my queen.”

“And you will reign beside me,” Thor said, but Loki only laughed, charitably, as if at a child. It galled Thor, so she repeated, more ferociously: “You _will_.”

Loki shook her head, her lush lips curling into a smirk. “What is it the Midgardians say? That upon coming of age, one must put away childish things? Your dream of ruling with me is but a childish thing, a fairytale. Put it away, Thor.”

“You’re as worthy of the throne as I am,” Thor said, stubbornly. “You are as formidable a sorceress as I am a warrior. You are as quick of wit as I am of foot. You are wise where I am strong. You are subtle where I am bold. We are destined to rule together. You are no childish thing for me to put aside.”

“Oh, I’m certainly no childish thing,” Loki teased, slyly, “when we are abed.” The roundness of her breasts pressed enticingly against Thor’s armor as she rose on her toes and whispered into Thor’s ear, resting her hands on Thor’s broad shoulders. “Visit my chamber after midnight, sister, when the revelries have ended. I shall wait for you.”

So saying, Loki disappeared like mist, her dark-clad, delicate form vanishing from within the circle of Thor’s arms, until Thor was left grasping at nothing.

 

* * *

 

_**Loki.** _

Frigga had raised both her daughters as her own, but Loki had always been cunning enough to sense the otherness within herself, and, upon discovering that her skin occasionally grew blue-tinged on its own, it hadn’t taken much for Loki to realize that Frigga was not her true mother, nor Odin her true father.

Loki was a Frost Giant, or the descendant of one, at any rate. The knowledge embittered her and tormented her, but as she was a skillful raconteur, she masked that torment behind charm and good cheer, turning every sneer into a smile, every curse into a laugh, every cruelty into a kindness.

And all the while, she plotted. She sent coded missives to Jotunheim, and received encouraging replies. She charted the movements of the palace guards, and the precise changing of the wards upon the Casket of Ancient Winters, and the strengths and weaknesses of Heimdall, who the Jotuns would have to defeat, should they wish to conquer the Bifrost for their use.

The time would come when Loki took the throne, right from under Thor’s nose. Oh, how Loki would delight in humiliating Thor, in imprisoning her, stripping her of her glorious, gleaming armor and leaving her clad in nothing but rags, or, even better, nothing but skin, beautiful and vulnerable and for the taking.

Perhaps Loki would permit Thor to kiss her feet, to kneel by her chair at mealtimes and eat whatever morsels Loki deigned to give to her. Perhaps Loki would have Thor wear a collar, etched with Loki’s name, and in bed, perhaps Loki would slip off her dress and spread her legs, and have Thor service Loki with her tongue, for hours and hours and hours, until Thor’s jaw ached and she was slick between her own thighs, wet and greedy and pulsing desperately for Loki’s fingers, but Loki wouldn’t give them to her until she _begged_ —

“What do you ponder, sister?” Thor asked, sleepily, as Loki ran a soothing palm down Thor’s warm, naked back. Their desires sated and their bodies lax with the aftermath of pleasure, they lay entwined among Loki’s sheets, their flushed skins cooling and their heartbeats slowing. “You seem happier than you are wont.”

“How could I not be happy, when you are with me?” Loki kissed Thor as gently as she was able, resisting the constant, starving urge to _bite_ , to rend and mark with tooth and claw. She would not, she assured herself, have to refrain for long. “Sleep, Thor. You said yourself that you were a warrior; who knows what battles await you, tomorrow?”

“I’ll win all my battles if you stand by me,” Thor mumbled, eyes dipping closed.

“Of course, sister,” Loki said, indulgently. “Any victory of yours is a victory of mine.”

 

* * *

**fin.**

 


End file.
